The Sacrafices of love
by link-deathevil
Summary: ....what can i say i did my best on this


Ok im alwas getting bad reviwe's due to grammer and sucking story's well A) im 13 B) I type really fast and don't really care C) im justing trying to get away and make ppl laugh or stuff with my young aged story's see I beat I have at lest 10 different mistakes already so I can't change your judgement so I'm just saying for now on please tell me what I should fix or tell me what you liked im new and young so thank you and I'll try my best on chapter two thank you.( by they way who cares about the way I write personally I think I do a good job bad on the spelling but come on oh and if any of it is a run on sentence take a breath every couple of sentences JUST LET ME FRIGING WRITE HOW I WANT TO WRITE IT!)  
CHAPTER 2: A BAD LIFE  
  
(the opening scene begins with Mist and Tikal walking into town with everybody giving disgusting face's to them ( sonic and the gang informed everybody about what he is.)  
  
"I'm scared Mist I'm really scared" Tikal said whispering to her so called night in shining armour."  
  
Mist ignored her words and kept his crimson eyes at a glare clutching his fist walking down the so called hell in Tikal's words.  
  
"It will be ok Tikal but for now go with the man....." Mist said with a very pissed of voice.  
  
"Man? What....." Tikal stopped her sentence noticing the officer with handcuffs. "NO! NO! please Mist don't let him take me away!". Tikal shouted.  
  
Tikal's tears almost drove Mist too the point of insanity but held back his anger and managed to wink at Tikal letting her now he'll be back.  
  
"Come on let's get this bitch to the cell!" The overlarge man yelled at his fellow workers. "COME BACK FOR ME MIST!" Tikal yelled at the two tailed fox with overflowing tears.  
  
"Come on get his two tailed ass!" one of the officer's said and drew there gun's and aimed them to the vampire fox Mist. "hmm" Mist said with a cocky voice. That was Mist so called mistake as the officers began fireing at Mist.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! NO! No! MMMIIISSSTTT!" Tikal shouted with her blinded vision due to her crying. Gun shot's could be heard from miles and aTikal's shouting.  
  
"HA! We got the bastard!" the overlarge man said while applying the steal handcuffs to the broke down Tikal. "HAHAHAHAHA!" the entire force was laughing at the bloody corps or known as Tikal's love.  
  
A police officer notice a slight twitch from the two tailed corps but ignored it as everyone else did but that was there mistake as of now every one was staring in shock as mist's pond of blood starting to open eyes in Mist is blood(as if that makes any sense?) and disappeared as with Mist's dead body.  
  
"What the hell!" the overlarge cop yelled at the force. "were the hell did it go!" yet again the overlarge officer yelled at the force.  
  
"I.....I....I don't now sir" one of the officer's replied in shocked he was about to say something else but was cut off by thousands if bats swooping down.  
  
"Wow....." Tikal said handcuffed to a pole near by and watched in amassment as the bats "fused" with other bats creating an amazing site forming in to Mist.  
  
"Holy shit!" the overlarge man said in shock "what kind of freak are you!".  
  
"Freak? No......no not a freak merle a monster!" Mist yelled letting his fangs loss and wasting no time disappeared.  
  
"Were they.................." Mist appeared behind the officer ripping hafe his head of.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" the overlarge officer said drawing his gun and aiming it at Mist who was now arm raised letting the blood form the half ripped off head go to the extended tongue of the" monster letting the blood touch his fang's extending them more and letting in flow down his throat. When he was done he spotted out his next victims then charged at the two officers they fired there guns but missed and that was for them because Mist has ripped the officers arms and legs off and bite so to speak" there heads of."  
  
"Ahh......ahhh here....h.....here take the keys!" the overlarge man said handing the keys to the vampire Mist.  
  
"hmm....pathetic" Mist said with his arms crossed." You are gone in this world."  
  
"Wha....." the overlarge officer couldn't finish sentence due to Tikal stabbing the overlarge officer in the head with the end part of the cuffs.  
  
"hmmm" Mist grinned at tikal letting her see his right blooding fang." You're a vampire Tikal feed are you get weak" Mist said in his regular silent tone.  
  
"But.........but......" Tikal mumbled in her innocent voice.  
  
"hmmmmm.........if that is what you want Tikal" the two tailed fox stared into the gorgeous girl." Come we have a place to go................."  
  
ABOUT FOR HOURS LATER.........................  
  
Mist and Tikal pushed a an old rusty door open and look at everybody in a bar they almost looked the same with trucker hats on at lest a tooth messing and drunk people every were.  
  
"I....d....D...d..DONT LIKE N......New faces punk!" the drunk manage to say.  
  
"Really?" Mist said in his silent tone and as fast as he spoke he through a small but very sharp dagger at the drunk man and fell to the floor with a dagger in his eye and blood all over the floor. "Any one else have something to say?" Mist said in a now pissed off voice and took Tikal's hand and walked up the stairs.  
  
"STOP!" the drunks said now looking like they went to a bored meeting and saw agent smith to many times and drawing 47 machine guns and aiming at Tikal "DIE BITCH!" the lead agent said and began shooting.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Mist jumped in the way to save his so to speak girl............  
  
well it might suck but I hope it dosent welll just remember I said at the top. 


End file.
